Malva
Malva (in Japanese: パキラ Pachira) is the Fire-type Elite Four member, and a minor antagonist in the video games; Pokémon X and Pokémon Y. She was voiced by Samara Naeymi. She is the first Elite Four member to be a villainous team member, and also the first to be considered a villain in the games (the Kanto and Johto Elite Four members, though villains in the manga, are not villains in the games). Description Malva is a news reporter and a self-proclaimed Holo Caster star. She is also a former member of Team Flare, where she seems to be at least Admin-ranked, and rigorously defends their actions. She has a bad temper and expresses hatred for Calem/Serena, talking down on the defeat of Team Flare, and even threatening to kill him/her. History Malva is first seen announcing a news bulletin at the Poké Ball Factory, discussing Team Flare's invasion of the factory without giving away their names. After the player character defeats the Elite Four, Malva forces the player to fight her at the hotel in Lumiose City. Once she is defeated, she reveals that she had left Team Flare because she disagreed with Xerosic about creating the Expansion Suit and its use on a child. Malva agrees to help and then directs the player to where Xerosic is hiding so he can be turned in. Despite Malva's involvement with Team Flare, there is no indication that Diantha or the other Elite Four members were aware that she was a member. In the Anime Malva debuted in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, reporting that Professor Sycamore and his assistants were going to the Anistar City Sundial to investigate its connection to Mega Evolution. Malva first appeared in person in Mega Evolution Special IV. While Alain was about to begin his challenge with ten Mega Evolution Trainers, Malva questioned Lysandre on whether Alain would win, Lysandre responding that they should see. Malva then observed Alain during his battles with the Trainers Lysandre recruited and his interaction with Mairin. After Alain defeated nine Trainers, Malva entered the field as the final Trainer that Alain had to face. Alain immediately recognized her as a member of the Elite Four while Malva had heard about Alain's loss to Siebold, another Elite Four member, earlier on. Both of the Trainers began their battle, pitting Charizard versus her Houndoom. Although Malva put up a good fight, Alain finally emerged victorious with his Charizard's Blast Burn. She appeared again in A League of His Own!, where she was shown broadcasting from the Lumiose Conference, with Team Rocket, who were in disguise and working for her as her camera, sound, and lighting assistants for the broadcasts. Then, after Ash caught her eye, she went to interview him. She reappeared in Valuable Experience for All!, where she continued to report on what had recently happened and was happening in the Conference. She reappeared in Analysis Versus Passion! and A Riveting Rivalry!, where she was seen watching Ash and Sawyer's battle. She reappeared in Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! where she interrupted Alain, who was training for his upcoming battle against Ash in the final battle of the Conference and had a conversation with him. After the conversation, she walked away and scolded Team Rocket. She was later seen with Team Rocket, watching Ash and Alain walking towards each of their respective sides of the battlefield for the aforementioned battle. She appeared again in Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted!, where she watched the beginning of Ash and Alain's battle in the final round of the Lumiose Conference and again in Down to the Fiery Finish!, where she watched the end. She reappeared in A Towering Takeover!, where during Lumiose City's destruction, she walked away from Team Rocket, leaving them to film what was going on in the city by themselves. She appeared again in The Right Hero for the Right Job!, where she turns against Lysandre. While she admitted that while she too was not satisfied with the world as it was now, watching Alain and Ash inspired her and convinced her that as long as they, the adults, were able to teach the younger generation to lend a helping hand, the future is therefore worth fighting for. Lysandre merely rebuffed her and told her that, if that was her decision, she should perish along with Ash and Alain. Later on, Malva was visibly impressed by Ash when he lectured Lysandre on why the current world is worth fighting for. She appeared again in Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!. After helping in the massive battle against the Zygarde Megalith, Malva promised Steven to deal with the Team Flare members and turn herself in to Officer Jenny afterwards. Malva was shown to have a close relationship with Lysandre. But after witnessing how much Ash and Alain wanted to protect everyone from Lysandre's wicked plan, her relationship with him ended and she decided to join them in their battle. ''Pokémon Adventures'' manga Malva debuts in the X & Y chapter as a newscaster reporting the events of what happened in Vaniville Town. Instead of mentioning the chaos caused by Xerneas and Yveltal, she reports the destruction was caused by a large explosion. Another broadcast is later seen by Alexa, who wonders why the media is ignoring the Legendary Pokémon. Malva first appears in person talking to a colleague of hers. She notes that after a recent movie debut, Diantha has decided to go on hiatus. As she had not done this in a while, Malva finds Diantha's behavior suspicious and decides to investigate Diantha to find out why she decided to do so. Afterward, Malva returns to the Team Flare Secret HQ to resume her duties as a member of Team Flare. After chastising a Grunt for losing a clipboard containing information about the various Mega Stones located in Kalos, Malva digs in a container filled with the Poké Balls of Pokémon that were gathered after the Vaniville Town incident. Upon finding a box containing a Pokédex and a Fennekin she decides to keep the Fennekin for herself, but crushes the Pokédex under her heel. She then forces Aliana to return the Pyroar she had been borrowing from her, much to Aliana's frustration. Afterward, Malva borrows Celosia's Aegislash and uses it to control several Sky Trainers to attack X and his friends. Although Aegislash is defeated, Malva praises Aegislash's ability to control a large number of people due to Celosia's training. Celosia worries that they need to obtain X's Mega Ring so that Lysandre can use its Key Stone to Mega Evolve his Gyarados, but Malva points out that several other Mega Evolution Successors are currently on the run. Malva then decides to chase after the other Successors to obtain one of their Key Stones. During Team Flare's operation to move the tree form of Xerneas to Team Flare's base, Malva watches the operation alongside Celosia and Essentia. They use the kidnapped residents of Vaniville Town as forced labor via mind control from Celosia's Aegislash. When X and his friends arrive, they attack Team Flare to rescue their neighbors and family members. X and Y are easily defeated and captured, allowing Celosia to try and finish them off. Just as she attacks X, Gurkinn, Korrina, and Diantha come to the rescue with their Mega-Evolved Pokémon. Malva immediately reveals herself and takes on Diantha alone while trapping her inside a Magic Room. Now isolated from the outside world, Malva reveals to Diantha her true nature as a member of Team Flare and begins attacking the Champion. Malva explains to Diantha that she is simply stalling for time while Team Flare manages to move Xerneas to their base. Although Y and Shauna attempt to break the barrier from the outside, their attempts fail and eventually the Magic Room sinks into the ground. The victor of the battle is unknown, but Malva returns to the base after Xerneas has been successfully moved. She fashions the Key Stone Celosia stole from Korrina into a Mega Ring for Lysandre to wear as he prepares to begin absorbing Xerneas's energy to power the ultimate weapon. Later, X and his friend infiltrated the Team Flare Secret HQ in order to stop the ultimate weapon from being unleashed. Although he was unable to stop the weapon from being activated, X's battle against Lysandre caused Xerneas to awaken from its slumber. Xerneas allied itself with X and his friends and helped them escape back to the surface. Xerneas later joined Y's team and teamed up with her to destroy the ultimate weapon, but was stopped by Malva, who appeared riding on top of Yveltal. Malva reveals that when Xerneas was still dormant, Yveltal slept underneath it in its cocoon form. When Malva went underground during her battle with Diantha, she found the sleeping Yveltal and obtained it. Malva attempted to have Yveltal attack the heroes, but Xerosic stops her by revealing that Lysandre ordered a ceasefire. Although Team Flare blamed the ultimate weapon's blast on X's friends and the Gym Leaders, their efforts did not fool every person in the region. To lay low from the public view, Team Flare relocated to the Pokémon Village. After X and his friends learn where Team Flare went into hiding, they travel to the village to stop the villains for good. On the way, Xerosic attacks X and his friends with a trap. Diantha manages to escape from the trap and goes ahead to the village while the others deal with Xerosic. Before she can get there, Diantha is intercepted by Malva, who proceeds to attack Diantha. Diantha blocks Malva's attack, only to find that Malva managed to snatch her Mega Charm away. Malva then takes to the skies, forcing Diantha to follow after her with her Gardevoir. The chase takes them to the skies above the Pokémon Village. When Y sees the two fighting, she helps Diantha by having Fletchy burn Malva's hand to force her to drop the Mega Charm. Although Y attempts to assist with battling Malva, Diantha refuses her offer and chooses to battle against Malva alone. After some time, Malva witnesses Lysandre as he is being defeated. This distraction allows Diantha's Gardevoir to get a hit on Talonflame, which causes it to drop Malva. Diantha attempts to help Malva by reaching out with her hand, only for Malva to reject the offer by slapping her hand away. Malva reaches out to Lysandre as he falls to the ground after Zygarde disappears, causing both to land onto the sharp rubble below. As he lays in a pool of blood, Lysandre weakly asks the unconscious Malva why the ultimate weapon has not been fired yet. Afterward, the remaining Elite Four members and Diantha carry Malva's unconscious body away. Pokémon Pyroar (Female).jpg|Pyroar ♀ 324Torkoal Dream.png|Torkoal ♀ Candelure.jpg|Candelure ♀ Talonflame.jpg|Talonflame ♀ 229Houndoom Dream.png|Houndoom (Anime) 655Delphox_Dream.png|Delphox ♀ (Pokémon Adventures) 717Yveltal.png|Yveltal (Pokémon Adventures) Trivia *Malva is the first member of the Elite Four to be a member of a villainous team in the games. *She is also the first character, who is not a villainous team leader, to threaten the player with death. Navigation Category:Female Category:Extravagant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Mastermind Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Manga Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Monster Master Category:Spy Category:Minion Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Remorseful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Imprisoned Category:Inconclusive Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Totalitarians Category:Aliens Category:Scapegoat Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dimwits Category:Criminals Category:Incompetent